


Caldadea

by Devastice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastice/pseuds/Devastice
Summary: My very first fanfiction on here and a backstory for an original character of mine named Caladea. I'm horrible at summaries, but it takes place pre-war for the first half, then we'll see where it goes from there.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> SO This is my very first fanfiction on here and I was debating even posting it but why not?? Basically this is a backstory for an original character of mine. Feel free to give constructive criticism, though I'm not entirely sure if I'll ever write more that the two chapters I have now. I do have ideas for where I want this to go but only up to a certain point. The explicit rating is for heavy gore and blood later on, and that chapter will be tagged to let people know where it is. Also I have no idea how to use CSS so we're all just gonna have to deal until I eventually learn and edit it to look nice again.

Small boots trudged through the mud that had been caused by the heavy rainfall the night before, splashing up mud and loose grass to soak the ends of her Sunday dress. The small girl, no older than ten, giggled and jumped from puddle to puddle, mimicking the creature she had just found. She had long brown hair and pale skin, not seeming like she got much sun at all despite her love for nature. It was about her height, black and white, with webbed feet. The creature croaked as she laughed, jumping into yet another puddle. It looked around before finding a small puddle to jump into itself, its laughter resembling the sound of bubbles popping.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(You are a natural, Chelsea! Are you sure you're not a Froggit as well?)

The girl, Chelsea, gave a broad grin to the Froggit along with a confident nod, “Of course I'm not a Froggit, I'm a human! Look, I have hands!” She proudly held out her hands, not at all bothered by how much mud was covering them. In fact, she never cared about how much mud covered her or her clothes. She loved the outdoors and would happily run off into the woods any chance she got. Today was no exception with her taking advantage of her mother falling asleep during her sewing lessons. She always hated her lessons, they were always boring.

The Froggit suddenly gasped and cowered, backing up quickly. She tilted her head in confusion as the monster backed away, and she looked down at her hands in confusion before she was suddenly scooped up. Speak of the Devil, so they say. Her mother had apparently woken up and had come looking for her. The older women glared down at the monster, holding Chelsea close to her chest, “You! Get out of here, you wretched creature! Stay away from my child!” She took a few threatening steps towards the Froggit, which was quick to turn and hop away as quickly as it could. The women scoffed before turning as well, holding her child close to her.

“Chelsea! How many times have I told you to stay _away_ from monsters? They can steal your soul if you don't watch yourself around them! Honestly, why do you keep putting yourself in danger, young lady? You do not have time to run off like this, anyway. You have too much to learn before we start looking for suitors for you. Not to mention these clothes are ruined! Do you know how long it took me to make this for you?” The women sounded exasperated as she spoke, heading back to their little home. She hadn't wandered far, but it had been far enough to get a short lecture from her mom that she mostly ignored.

If she had it her way, she would go live with the monsters in that town she heard about a while ago at church. They had made it seem like monsters were soulless killers, but all the monsters she had met were kind! No monster had ever even been rude to her, unlike just about every human she had met. So, despite what the preacher said, she believed that monsters were way nicer than humans. Of course, this led to her current predicament of being placed on the chair she was supposed to sit in for her sewing lessons, now receiving a lecture instead.

She crossed her hands and puffed out her cheeks, pouting as her mother went on and on about how much of a freak of nature monsters were, how they weren't even _mentioned_ in the Bible, and how they would _steal your soul_ if you so much as looked at them wrong. Obviously, none of that was true. Chelsea had met enough monsters wandering around in the woods to know that much. It had taken her days to get that one Whimsun to actually stop and talk to her instead of running away at the very sight of her! She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by her mom snapping her fingers at her.

“Chelsea! Are you listening to me? You are going to be a suitable age to get married before you know it, and you need to be able to do all the housework a woman is meant to, not run around in the woods getting mud all over you! Now, we have to continue your sewing lesson before we have to make dinner. Your father will be back in a few hours and he is expecting us to make a meal for us to eat together. As a family.” She sat down next to Chelsea, who couldn't do anything but pick up the scrap of burlap she had been using to practice sewing on. She continued to pout as she worked, listening to her mother go on about what the different sewing and stitching techniques she should know.

That night she was glad to finally flop down in bed after a cold bath, though her bed was more or less a blanket on a bunch of hay and feathers she had been able to gather from the woods in her spare time. Her blanket was a bit scratchy, but she was already dozing off. She had never wanted to learn all this boring stuff, and it was all somehow exhausting despite the chores all being in the house. That was probably because none of it seemed to be worth her time. Why should she learn to cook and clean and sew for someone else? For someone she hadn't even met, and probably wouldn't meet until her parents had already chosen someone for her! She had made this promise to herself before, but not she was determined not to let herself get married off to some random guy she never even knew.

The next day she didn't even go to breakfast, instead getting dressed in clothes that were already a bit worse for wear and packing some bread and cheese before heading out into the woods once again. If she was going to be forced to marry someone, she at least wanted to explore as much as she could first. She would have more than enough time to learn things after this, but she wanted to do something fun first. She had never been able to go an entire day without getting dragged back home, so she would definitely have to go farther than she had before. Still, that thought was exciting more than it was daunting.

It took a while to get to the small creak, but she knew her way to and from this so just following it would let her explore without getting lost. She mentally patted herself on the back for her planning, smiling as she walked along the bank of the creak. She had made sure to put her boots on at least, not wanting to lose a shoe and walk around the woods with only one shoe left. She had learned that from experience. For now, she enjoyed the warm breeze and the specks of light that made its way through the canopy of leaves above her to dance on the floor of the forest.

Chelsea enjoyed the breeze that ran through her hair and the smell of dew on the ground, her boots splashing in small puddles of water that had been caused by the stream overflowing slightly. She hummed as she followed the stream, gently kicking rocks and sticks out of her way. It was about midday when she finally stopped to sit on a fallen log for lunch. She opened the small bag she had brought with her, pulling out the bread and cheese. She was about to eat a piece of bread when she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

She was quick to jump up onto the log to make herself seem taller, but there wasn't much a ten year old could do to look bigger. Though, when she saw a familiar white shape shuffle out of the undergrowth she grinned and jumped down, “Froggit! I'm glad it's you and not a wolf or something like that.” She giggled as she sat back down on the log, patting the spot beside her in invitation. She was surprised to see an even smaller monster floating out from the undergrowth with the Froggit, hanging close to their side as it held a small, woven basket in its hands.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(It's good to see you! What are you doing all the way out here? You're really far from your house!)

The Froggit seem worried as it croaked out its thoughts, but she just grinned and waved a hand dismissively, “I just wanted to explore, don't worry! I know how to get home, too. Hey, do you two want some lunch? There's enough for us to share!” She held out a piece of bread to the two, and after a small bit of encouragement from Froggit, Whimsun gave a timid nod and floated over to sit with the two of them. It whispered a quiet thanks as it set the basket down to take a bit of cheese, munching on it silently and shakily. She had to wonder why Whimsun was so scared all the time, but she had a feeling that prying would cause another fit of crying and running.

“Hey, what are you two doing out here? I thought you said you had work on Mondays?” She tilted her head as she looked at them, and she was surprised when Whimsun was the one that spoke up this time. Their voice was a whisper, and she could barely hear it even over the small creek, “We are working… We collect berries and mushrooms… To sell at the market… We know all the best spots...” Chelsea smiled as she heard them speak, and she decided that she should help. They were her friends after all, “Do you want some help? I can carry the basket!”

Whimsun and Froggit looked at each other for a moment before Froggit looked back at her with an appreciative smile.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(Would you? That would be wonderful, thank you!)

She nodded in response, quickly eating the rest of her share of the lunch. She packed up what the two didn't finish, then stood and picked up the basket for them, “Of course! It sounds like fun, too! Besides, you guys are my friends and you've always been nice to me!” She was a bit worried when Whimsun started getting teary eyed, but it seemed they were crying out of simple joy rather than fear for once. She was glad she could help them.

Luckily, the areas that they collected the berries and mushrooms weren't too far from the creak, so they were easily able to find their way to and from what they claimed were the best bushes and shaded spots to collect their goods. It didn't take too long to fill the basket, and Whimsun clapped happily at the amount they were able to gather, “Wow, we found so many… We would never be able to uh… Carry this back without you!” It seemed that even when they were happy they were unable to be loud. That was okay with her, though, she was happy to help.

She held up the basket proudly, then paused for a moment, “Oh… This means I'll have to carry this back to your village with you, doesn't it?” Froggit gave her a reassuring smile at her concern, nodding.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(It does, yes. Is that okay with you? We can carry this back together if you would like to go home?)

Chelsea was quick to shake her head, pushing aside her worries. Monsters were nice, no matter what the humans in her village said! She had just spent the past few hours exploring and picking berries with two of them! “Nope! I can come with you. I've actually really wanted to see where you guys live.”

Whimsun gave a small chuckle, but it would have been missed if a weak breeze had happened to blow through at that moment, “Oh… You're so brave…” She chuckled at that, holding the basket close again, “Well, you two are nice! So you must have more friends, which means those monsters would be nice, too!” Froggit couldn't help but croak out a bit of laughter at that, but they nodded.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(We certainly can't find a flaw in that logic! Let's hurry to the market. We don't want you going home in the dark, after all.) She grinned and held up the basket once again, walking proudly with them through the woods and along the side of the creak.


	2. Monster Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea explores a new town and meets a new friend(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to put here, but again, any constructive criticism is welcome!

Chelsea, Froggit and Whimsun walked along the side of the creak for another hour or so before she started hearing the bustle of a village ahead. She had to stop herself from running ahead, no matter how excited she was. She didn't know where the market was, and she still had their basket! She couldn't run off with that. It wasn't much longer until they undergrowth began to grow thinner, and the semblance of a path started to form along the side of the creak. Soon enough there was cobblestone under her shoes, and she could see houses of all shapes and sizes in the distance.

Once they got closer to the entrance of the town she was able to see other monsters around, and she was starting to realize that Froggit and Whimsun where pretty small monsters. Of course, there were even smaller monsters too, but she would have never even imagined how different one monster could be from another one. It seemed they came in all shapes and sizes, just like their homes. That made sense at least, they couldn't all be expected to fit in a house made for someone the size of Whimsun after all. Still, this was all fascinating. She had never seen so many different people all in one place, and seemingly getting along, all at once!

She had to do her best not to gawk and stare at the monsters that she walked past, and it was difficult for her to pay attention enough to keep following her friends. She managed to stay with them, though, sticking close to Froggit's side as they walked through the cobblestone streets. She could see what looked like an inn and a place to eat. She was surprised to see a bakery, but less surprised to see a tailoring shop built in with a blacksmith. Of course monsters would need a lot of tailoring done, some didn't even have arms and some had tails! She thought the wolf-like monsters were pretty cute despite their large teeth and claws.

After walking down a few streets the three reached the market, and it was certainly larger than the one in her village. There were items she had never seen before, including what looked like fruits and vegetables. She couldn't be sure though, she didn't recognize them and she hadn't ever seen them growing anywhere in the forest. Maybe some monsters specialized different crops? She had heard her father talking about wanting to experiment with different crops before, so perhaps this was close to that?

After a few minutes of walking through the booths they stopped at one that was small, but it was the perfect size for Froggit and Whimsun. Whimsun took the basket with an appreciative, shy smile to start putting the berries and mushrooms in their designated spots on the top of the counter. While they were busy putting their new items in place, Chelsea finally got a chance to look around without having to keep track of them. She really had to stop herself from running off, but she paused when a monster caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes.

The monster looked young, maybe a year or two older than her, and he almost looked like a goat to her. He had white fur, and he was wearing a purple and gold robe. It had a strange white mark on the chest, but there wasn't much else she could make out. He was standing farther away and partially hiding behind a sign post. When he noticed she had spotted him he turned and hurried down the street and disappeared behind a building. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she made sure her friends were distracted before heading towards where the small monster had run off to.

Chelsea made her way down the street, carefully peaking around the edge of the building. She could see the small goat monster farther down the street, walking quickly down the sidewalk. As usual she was too curious for her own good, picking up her pace before she managed to catch up enough to call out to the monster, “Hey! Hello? Why were you watching me and my friends!?” She stopped when the monster stopped, turning quickly to face her so she could finally see his face.

This monster was white and fluffy, with small horns and floppy ears. He looked more like a goat that anything, and this had her even more curious. He shifted and looked around before suddenly lifting his snout, giving off an air of superiority as he crossed his arms. He took large strides towards her before stopping, flourishing the robe behind him, “Your friends? Hah! Humans and monsters can't be friends! Just wait until I tell my father there's a human here!” He huffed and puffed out his cheeks as he spoke, putting his hands on his hips.

Really, she had to keep herself from giggling. This monster was barely the same height as her, his horns the only thing making them the same height. She put her hands on her hips as well, copying his stance, “We are friends! I help them gather berries and mushrooms for their stand at the market! We've known each other for months and they're nicer than any humans I've met so far, so I think we can be friends! In fact… I'm Chelsea! What's your name?”

The monster let out what sounded like an appalled gasp as his snout scrunched up, “Who am I!? How are you here and not know who I am!? I am Asgore Dreemur, Prince of the Monsters!” He flourished his robe behind him once again, striking what he thought was a princely pose that made her giggle. She held out a hand, and after a moment he reached out and shook her hand as she spoke, “It is an honor to meet you then, Asgore! And I am here with Whimsun and Froggit.”

Asgore eyed her as she spoke, definitely seeming to not trust what she was saying, “Well… If that is true, take me to them and we shall see if what you are speaking is the truth!” Despite the fact that she was sure he had seen her with the two she decided that it would probably be best to just take him and show him that she really was friends with them. She would have asked who he thought he was with how he acted, but if he really was the Prince, that probably wouldn't be the best question to ask.

So, she simply turned and led him back to the market area. It seemed Whimsun and Froggit had finally noticed she was missing and were asking around if anyone had seen her. When Whimsun turned and spotted her they gasped, darting over and hugging onto her arm, “O-Oh, Chelsea! We thought we had lost you! I am so glad you're safe!” Chelsea could see the tears already starting to form on the small monsters face, and she couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile, “Don't worry, I'm okay! There's no need to worry. And I met a new friend!”

Froggit was just as relieved as they hopped over, smiling at Asgore and nodding in approval.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(I am glad you are safe! And it seems you have met the Prince! If I may ask, what are you doing outside of the castle, Your Highness?) Asgore watched them curiously, his eyes a bit wide as he seemed to realize she had been telling the truth. As soon as he was addressed, though, he made sure to stand straight and lift his snout once again to regain a more royal posture, “I was… Simply taking a walk and getting some fresh air! Nothing of any concern, I assure you. Now, if you would excuse me, I must continue on my walk!”

The Prince turned with a flourish of his robe and started a long stride down the street back the way he had come, and Whimsun tilted their head as they watched him go, “H-How strange… He is usually with the head of the Guard or with the Royal Scientist when he's out for walks...” Froggit hummed in thought for a moment, nodding in agreement.

*Ribbit. Ribbit…

(It is strange, but then again, he is a child. I am sure he is getting up to something. Speaking of, we should really get Chelsea home.) Chelsea couldn't help but sigh at that, but she also couldn't argue. Even she knew it was starting to get late and didn't want to walk through the forest in the dark.

It didn't take too long for them to get back to the edge of the forest near her home, luckily getting there just before the sun fully set. She smiled and gave the two big hugs before waving and making her way over to her house. When she pulled at the door she frowned, finding that it was locked. She turned and headed to the windows, pushing and pulling at them only to find they had been locked as well. This was definitely strange, but when she checked the door to the shed she found it was open. She frowned when she saw a blanket folded up on top of the hay, but she was too stubborn to beg to get back into the house.

The next morning she woke up early and stomped angrily over to the front door, finding it unlocked. Her parents were sitting at the table having breakfast, and her mother looked up just to scoff and speak before Chelsea was able to get a word out, “Why do you look so upset? If you wanted to go spend time with those animals, I thought you wouldn't mind sleeping like one. Now, since you want to act like a boy so badly you can start working in the fields, and gather and chop firewood with your father.” Her mother waved off any of her attempts to argue with her, so she simply stomped her foot angrily.

“Fine! I will work in the fields, then! It's better than being stuck inside all day with you!” She turned and stormed outside, sitting on an overturned bucket to wait for her father to come out. She guessed she could look on the bright side at least. She wouldn't have to stay inside all day, and farming seemed like a much more practical thing to learn than sewing. She looked up as her father came out with a small sack, handing it to her, “I am glad to have your help, even if your mother is making you do this because she's angry with you. I am sure she will calm down in a day or some. Come on, I know you like being outside. It's hard work but I think you might like it.”

He ruffled her hair before she got up to follow him, and she looked in the bag as she walked. It was some bread and cheese for lunch, along with a small bit of jerky. Her father always had been more lenient with her, amused by how much she liked to run around and get dirty. She decided this wouldn't be much of a punishment at all, and even if her mother did change her mind, she would much rather learn the skills her father had than the ones her mother had for her to learn.


	3. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea sneaks around with a friend. I'm not great at summaries without giving things away so I'll leave it a

It had been two years since she had started learning how to work the land like her farther and, surprisingly, she really enjoyed it. Well, maybe it wasn't all that surprising. She had always felt at home outside and in nature, and working with the crops gave her plenty of time outside to enjoy the sun. Chelsea even had time to start a small garden of her own, and it had grown impressive over the years. In fact, her garden grew better vegetables than anyone else's in the village and was a thing of envy among the local vendors. Luckily for the village market she sold her vegetables and fruits in the monster market rather than the human one.

Sure, their currency wasn't accepted in the human village but she tended to prefer buying things from monsters anyways, and sometimes the monsters did have human currency. They were much more pleasant to interact with than humans, and they always welcomed her despite her being human. The other villagers avoided her and spoke about her in quiet voices that were just loud enough that it was obvious she was meant to hear them. Chelsea was more than happy to ignore them though, content with her monster friends. She had more important things to worry about than rumors, anyways.

Chelsea now had a sister who had just recently turned one. Her mother had finally gotten off her back about being so masculine compared to all the other girls in the village not that she had another child to try and raise to be a proper women. That also meant another mouth to feed, but with her talent for growing plants of all kinds, there wasn't too much to worry about. It was more the supplies that worried them at times, but her father was at least able to sell the crops at the market for a reasonable price. She was also able to trade with monsters for more rare items that were useful, such as sturdier, enchanted tools for the garden and crops.

Speaking of the monster market, she had quiet a good amount of items to sell today. She had a small wagon she had full of fruits and vegetables that she carted through the woods after her usual work in the fields and garden, much more confident in the waning light than she used to be now that she had been traveling the same path for so long. She would more than likely spend the night at the inn and return in the morning though, which was her usual routine. Despite her confidence she didn't think she would be able to fight off a bear or wolf if she happened to be unlucky enough to meet one.

Soon enough she made it to the entrance of the village, being careful not to bump into one of the many monsters bustling about their busy day. She followed the main sidewalk down to the market, getting to her stall. She had made it herself with wood from the forest, so while it wasn't much to look at it was at least pretty unique with the gnarled, curling branches. They had even started sprouting a bit of greenery again, which while strange, she wasn't about to complain. She laid a deer skin over the counter after pulling the wagon behind the stand, starting to set out the fruits and vegetables she had brought with her.

Of course, there was hardly a dull moment when she visited the monster village. She had been there less than an hour before a while streak came darting down the rode before sliding behind her stand. She looked down at the Prince, who looked up at her and put a furry, clawed finger to the tip of his snout. He had gotten quiet a lot bigger in the past two years, surprisingly so. At least, it was surprising to her. She probably shouldn't be with how big his father and mother were. They were about the largest monsters she had ever seen, even if she had only seen them from a distance. Now, his horns and crown stuck up a bit from behind the stall, easily giving him away.

She looked up, seeing the tallest monster she knew gliding down the street. She had only seen Gaster once or twice up close, and every other time had been from a distance. He was as tall as the King, though he was skinny due to being a skeleton. Chelsea guessed that today he had been the one tasked with keeping an eye on Asgore, though she doubted the prince would be able to throw Gaster like he usually did with anyone the King and Queen had trying to escort him. From what she had seen, Gaster was much more perceptive than most people she knew. He would also easily be able to see the horns sticking up from behind the booth.

Chelsea gave a small wave as he came over, the tall monster's arms folded across his chest as he looked down at her, “Hello, human. I am certain you saw the prince come this way, yes?” It was obvious he was staring down at the top of Asgore's head, and she just gave a small shrug, “I think so… I am a bit busy though. Got stuff to sell, y'know? Can't really see past all of it.” She heard the skeleton give a small huff of irritation, reaching up to pinch at his nasal ridge, “Okay… I will search elsewhere then.” He didn't move despite what he just said, once again crossing his arms.

There came a small chuckle from Asgore, putting his paws up to his mouth as he looked up at her, “Hey, Chelsea, is he gone?” She had to keep her face straight as she nodded, “Yeah, get on up here, he's gone.” He grinned and popped up, only to let out a loud, startled bleat when he saw Gaster, “O-Oh! Uh… Hello, Gaster… What a coincidence seeing you here. I actually have an errand I need to run with the human! Don't worry, I won't be wondering around alone!” He gave a toothy grin, nearly choking Chelsea as he wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulder.

Gaster narrowed his eyes at the two, but after Chelsea nodded he gave a quiet sigh, “You have two hours to run around with your friend, but you will meet me back at the castle for the meeting. Do not be late. Understand?” Asgore nodded quickly, and the skeleton gave a quiet hum. He reached down and took a large tomato from the stand, examining it for a moment, “I'm taking this. Put it on a tab or make a note of some sort and remind me to pay you the next time I see you. I do not have time to go get gold for this right now.”

Normally Chelsea wouldn't let anyone go without paying for something, even if they gave their word they would pay for it, but she guessed this was someone she could trust. It wasn't like she had time to argue anyways. The tall monster was already walking down the street towards the castle. She sighed as Asgore let go of her, giving her a wide grin, “Hey, thanks for trying at least. But I do have something I want your help with! You're a girl, right? I don't spend a lot of time around humans, but I know Whimsun and Froggit call you a girl. Well, I need a girls help!”

Asgore fished around under the stand before picking up the 'closed' sign and setting it down before grabbing a bundle of strawberries in a small, white basket, “I'll pay you for these later, come on!” He took her hand and started practically dragging her out of the market, and it took he a moment before she managed to keep up with his long strides so she could speak up without tripping over herself, “Okay, where are we going? And what's with you guys and not paying me for the merchandise? You do realize I do this for a living, right?”

All the other did was shrug as he continued to hurry down the street, taking a few turns before they reached the local healers home. It was less of an actual home and more of a mansion where other monsters went to get healed from more serious injuries. The monster in charge was a large, fluffy owl with three sets of eyes, and her apprentice was a goat monster like Asgore. He ducked down behind some shrubs near a window and pulled her down with him, then slowly pushed himself up until he could peak through the window.

Currently the other goat monster was helping prepare some bandaging and healing salve, the sleeves of her light green robes rolled up to avoid getting soiled. When she turned towards the window he dropped back down with a surprised bleat, hoping he hadn't been spotted. He held the small basket close to his chest, “That's Toriel, I uh… I need some help with her. How do I talk to her alone? She's always working and her mentor is always around to kick me out before I can talk to her!” Chelsea couldn't help but let out a quiet snort of laughter as she sat with her back against the bricks that made up the building, crossing her arms, “Why don't you just get her attention and have her come over to the window? I don't see her mentor anywhere. Besides, you're the prince, who wouldn't want to talk to you?”

Asgore seemed to think on that for a minute, looking down. Chelsea watched him as he went deep into thought, then turned to look through the window while he was distracted. Toriel was washing some more bandages now, and after a moment Chelsea quietly pushed the window open. The sudden breeze caused Toriel to look up, her eyes widening in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something before Chelsea held up a finger to signal to her to be quiet, then motioned for the monster to come over. She grinned and slid back down to sit beside him, nudging his arm to get his attention.

“Hey, if you want to court her this badly, why don't you just ask? You obviously like her if you're sneaking around here so much, you should just ask her.” Chelsea tried not to laugh at the horrified look on his face, and he quickly shook his head, “I'm not supposed to pick someone one my own! I'm supposed to find someone else who's royalty but… I don't want to! She's so caring and funny and I don't think she'd even have time! Toriel's always so busy I don't think she'd have time to be courted!” Asgore sighed as he rested his head in his paw, then jumped when there was a quiet giggle above him.

Asgore tilted his head up to be snout-to-snout with Toriel, his face flushing enough that a tinge of pink could be seen under the fur. He let out a shocked bleat as he slid down onto his back, and Toriel smiled as she rested her elbows on the window sill with her head in her hands. She leaned out the window and let out another quiet giggle, “Oh, Prince Asgore, what brings you here?” She gave a small tilted of her head as Asgore opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words before he was nudged by Chelsea. She made a motion to the small basket he had, and he suddenly shoved it up towards Toriel.

“Th-These are for you! Would you like to get lunch sometime?” Asgore's face stayed flushed as he kept it held above his head, but he had a determined look in his eyes. Toriel gave him a sweet smile, reaching down and gently taking the basket from him, “Oh, I would love that. I am certainly glad you finally asked me, though. My mentor was starting to get cross with how often we found you sneaking around. Now you won't have to sneak around anymore!” She grinned down at him, and Chelsea pushed herself up, “Well, I'll leave so you two can have some privacy. If you need me, I'll be back at the stand.”

Chelsea gave a wave, and the two goat monsters returned it before she headed back to the market. She hoped nothing else was missing, but she had never had anyone try to steal anything so she doubted there would be any trouble. She looked back and smiled as Asgore pushed himself to stand up, wiping the dirt from his pants and cape before he leaned against the brick wall. She hoped this would go well for the two, but she wasn't going to stick her nose in their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all want some one-shots of Toriel and Asgore just let me know and I'll get on it.


	4. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster sends a message. Boring, but important to the plot later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, and it feels like I was rambling for most of it, but I can now do more plot heavy things in the next chapters.

Later that night, the Royal Scientist was in his study. It was a dark room that was covered wall to wall in books and scrolls, and his desk was covered in papers. There were a few different fruits he had gotten from that human friend of the young Prince laying out on the table, writing notes as he examined them. Normally, a human with healing magic being able to infuse said magic into crops wasn't at all abnormal, but… It was fairly rare for a human to be able to infuse this amount of healing magic into anything. Especially when said human seemed oblivious as to why their wares were so popular with monsters.

Normally, a human mage wasn't great news for monsters. The majority of them either hated monsters just like other humans or they just wanted to be around them in an attempt to get stronger. There wasn't much a mage could learn from humans though, despite popular belief and the rumors that circulated through the mage community, but they still seemed intent to pry. This human, however, was fairly different in personality from the other mages. Of course she wasn't a mage yet, but it was only a matter of time before one would find out and try to take her on as an apprentice. Still, it may be more difficult for the human mages than they would expect.

She obviously enjoyed being around monsters, though her reasons eluded him. He could only guess her main soul attribute was kindness, causing her to be drawn to monsters rather than humans due to monsters natural inclination to be kind. Gaster knew there were very few mages that were allies to monsters, and he needed to make sure this human the Prince enjoyed spending time with would stay an ally of theirs. He rubbed at his chin in thought as he pulled over a blank parchment, running through a mental list of names in his mind. There were precious few things he would let himself get involved with when it came to human matters, and especially mage matters, but he would consider this an important enough connection that he needed to protect for the future.

He knew one mage he felt he could trust, going so far as to actually collaborating with him on a few projects. Gaster wasn't entirely sure if he was looking for an apprentice, but seeing as the human was getting older, he may be able to convince him that taking on this girl would be beneficial for now and in the future. He had found humans learned best when they were younger, and with their shorter life spans it would be better to start training as soon as possible. He just hoped his colleague would agree with him. It would definitely take a while to get a hold of him though, he was sure of it. The man traveled and would rarely reply within an adequate time frame, but regardless, Gaster took the quill and inkwell to write a message informing the man of the human he had discovered.

It took a few notes, and quiet a few crumpled or burned parchments, before he was happy with the message. The mages were fairly competitive, and if they knew there was a promising candidate that was free, there would definitely be a few that would try to offer her something to pull her into an apprentice ship. Again, there were very few mages he would trust, so he couldn't let an asset fall into the wrong hands that could cause trouble for monsters later. For now, he would simply have to make sure no other mages found out about the girl and her magic. Healing magic was fairly rare, and a green soul was even more rare. Souls tended to take on the attributes of the others around them, and he knew that the village the human came from wasn't the kindest to humans or monsters.

He guessed the human was just lucky when it came to their soul. Maybe it had something to do with them being so close to a monster village? That would be something to research, he was sure. Maybe his colleague would be able to help him with that once he eventually returned home from his travels. With that thought, he took the parchment and sealed it with his crest before standing and heading out into the hall. He would give it to a homing pigeon to deliver to the mages home, knowing full well he had an assistant keeping an eye on things there. With that done, all he would have to do is wait and keep an eye out for other mages in case they happened to catch wind of Asriel's human friend.


End file.
